La confesión
by CoolestTaco
Summary: Jean estaba escondiendo algo de Marco, su mejor amigo, pero finalmente decide confesarlo.


¡Hola a todos! Lo siento por los errores. El español es mi segunda idioma, y escribió eso para practicarlo. Entonces mi cuento probablemente no será muy buena. Espero que te gustas, y por favor, dejas comentario verdadero. :)

El sol estaba muy alto en el cielo, y esta tarde era muy caliente. Los miembros del 104a Escuadrón tenían una misión de patrullar los calles de Trost. Estaban en grupos de dos, en diferentes lugares de la ciudad. Cerca de la Pared Rosa, Jean y Marco sentaban contra un edificio alto donde no habia otras personas, tomando un descanso.

Jean terminó un cuento chistoso para su amigo mejor, quien estaba riendo tan fuerte que no podía hablar. El sonido hizo que la corazón de Jean se llenó con felicidad. Para ser feliz, Jean necesitaba la alegría de Marco, y gustó mucho cuando Marco podía reírse. Escuchando a Marco, Jean no pudo evitar la formación de una sonrisa pequeña. _Su risa es perfecta,_ pensó Jean.

Jean gustó todos los segundos que podía compartir con su amigo, pero en realidad, quería más de eso. Secretamente, Jean amó a su mejor amigo, y deseaba que podía convertir a ser su novio. Pero era demasiado miedo para decir algo.

Jean miró a Marco, examinando su amigo con anhelo en sus ojos. Deseaba pasar todo su tiempo con él. Deseaba sus abrazos y sus besos. Deseaba sus palabras. Deseaba explorar su mente. Deseaba los días llenos de las cosas importantes y irrelevantes. Deseaba todo de Marco, y deseaba más que tenía miedo. Entonces, Jean sabía que necesitaba decir algo, y quería decir algo hoy.

-¿Marco?- empezó Jean.

Con un giro de su cabeza, Marco miró a su amigo. Esperó para más palabras, pero Jean no decía algo. Sudor empezó a gotear por la frente de Jean, quien parecía ansioso. Marco empezó a ser ansioso también.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Marco.

-Sí, muy bien.- respondió Jean rápidamente. Marco no estaba contento con la respuesta.

-¿Qué esta mal?-

-¡Nada esta mal, Marco!-

-Por favor, quitas las mentiras. Puedes decirme que está mal.-

-No estoy mintiendo.- Jean respondió, un rubor arrastrándose en su mejilla.

Marco se fulminó a Jean, obviamente con incredulidad. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y antes que pasó un segundo, la mirada de Jean rápidamente cayó hasta sus manos. Luego Jean se suspiró, y trayó sus rodillas a su cara. Marco sabía que no podía forzar a su amigo a derramar a sus secretos, entonces Marco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos. Marco sabía que si Jean quería decir algo, lo hará cuando él quería.

Minutos pasaron en silencio, y Jean comenzó a entrar en pánico. _Necesito simplemente decirlo,_ pensó Jean. _Estoy perdiendo mi oportunidad y necesito decir algo_ _ **ahora**_ _._

-Marco- empezó Jean en voz baja. Marco se abrió sus ojos y miró a Jean otra vez, con la esperanza que Jean puede actualmente decir lo que está en su mente. Sin embargo, Jean abrazó a sus rodillas más y continuó a mirar en un lugar donde no podía ver a Marco.

-Tengo algo que debería haber dicho antes.- Jean paró un momento, pero cuando Marco no habia dicho algo en respuesta, se continuó. -Tu eres mi mejor amigo que tengo. Quedamos juntos en tiempos fáciles y difíciles, y en los días que pasamos todo el tiempo juntos y en las días que no te vi por un semana o más. Te di mis secretos y deseos, mis memorias y sentimientos, y en los años que teníamos juntos, nunca me ha tenido alguien más cerca. Pero quiero más.-

Jean hacia vuelto hasta Marco para mirar a él. Marco miró fijamente en silencio, y su cara no reveló su reacción. Jean continuo. -Marco, creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que te amo. Amo tu sonrisa y tu risa. Amo los sentimientos en tus ojos cuando tu me miras. Amo tu silencio y tu paciencia. Amo que te preocupes por todo el mundo. Amo cada segundo que compartimos. Pero más que todo el resto, amo que te puedes hacer que me siento completo. Marco, tienes mi corazón.-

Jean empezó a ser ansioso cuando Marco todavía decía nada por respuesta. Empezó a hablar rápidamente. -Yo se que probablemente no sientas lo mismo, pero necesitaba yo decirlo. Perdón.- Jean inclinó hacia adelante con la intención de besar la mejilla de Marco. -Creo que no sientes lo mismo, pero por favor déjame a hacer eso una vez.-

Jean inclino más adelante, sudor rodando por su frente. Quería besar la mejilla de Marco, pero no podía cumplir las pulgadas finales, y con torpeza quedó en su lugar. Su cara empezó a convertir completamente roja, y en su mente estaba gritando. Segundos antes que Jean iba a correr, Marco envuelto sus brazos alrededor de Jean y le tiró a sus labios. Por un segundo, Jean era enteramente sorprendido, pero luego cedió totalmente a Marco. Sus besos eran torpes y desordenados, pero para Jean y Marco, eran perfectos. Continuaron por un tiempo que parecía como horas, pero cuando Marco finalmente quebró el beso, los dos sabían que no era suficiente tiempo. Respirando pesadamente, Marco decía algunas palabras con voz baja:

-Mi corazón, te amo también.-


End file.
